Venganza
by Estelon123
Summary: Evil Dead fue en su tiempo un buen pony. Pero ya no más. Con un oscuro secreto que lleva consigo, buscara venganza contra una pony que le arrebató todo lo que tenia y quería... ¿Lo logrará?(PAUSADO)
1. Chapter 1

1: Todo Preparado.

_**-¡Al fin lo he conseguido!-**_ Decía al revisar su lista. Después de tantos años (tantos que ni me acuerdo, se decía el mismo) tenía todo para su venganza, para 1 personas, mejor dicho pony. Las pagaría todas.

Lleno un artefacto con todo lo que necesitaría allí: un par de armas, granadas, venenos, sedantes y un par de cuchillos. Lo cerró e hizo algo que juraría no volver a hacer… no por el momento.

Tomo un antiguo libro que robo de una secta y lo leyó, se detuvo en una página de invocaciones. Acto seguido dibujo una estrella de 5 puntas con un circulo alrededor (_**Qué raros son**_, decía). Y dijo el hechizo de invocación. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en este mundo lo aprovecho para tratar de aprender sus métodos de destrucción, pero no solo eso. Había visto cosas increíbles, incluyendo algo que llamaban consolas y juegos y había uno que le interesaba. Lo jugó hasta el final. Pero no por mera diversión, ya sabía que pedir al demonio.

-¿Quién me ha invocado?-Decía el demonio con una voz que tenebrosa.

_**-He sido yo- **_Dijo Javier, cuyo verdadero nombre era Evil Dead._**-Te propongo un trato-.**_

-¿Qué clase de trato? Dijo el demonio, que sentía un aura proveniente de Evil.

_**-Te ofrezco mi alma-**_Dijo Evil. -¿A cambio de qué?- Evil Le mostró la portada del videojuego_**–Por esto, por todas las armas y habilidades que hay aquí y un portal multidimensional-.**_Enseguida lo rodeo un brillo metálico que lo levanto del piso. Enseguida se condenso en su brazo derecho y apareció un brazalete dorado que cubría todo su brazo con una pantalla. Después en el brazo izquierdo apareció un reloj futurista.

Activo el portal y entro…

Hola, este es un fanfic que escribí inspirándome en la historia de fnaf y todo, pero con Asura´s Wrath y si tratare de darle el el nivel de epicidad del juego. Como sea espero que les guste, dejen su review.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primeras Impresiones.

**_Hola a todos. Este es la continuación del capitulo anterior, por todo lo demás no hay nada que decir. Si leyeron el capitulo original lo lamento, pero hice algunos cambio con la temática._**

**_-_****_Asura's Wrath es propiedad de Cibberconnect2 y Capcom_****_. _**

**_-My Little Pony es Propiedad de Lauren Faust, Hasbro y HUB._**

**_(Canción de inicio: Intro de MLP)_**

* * *

**_Ponyville_**

Era una mañana normal en Canterlot, los pájaro trinaban y las Mane 6 se levantaban. ¿Por qué? Por que Pinkie Pie le había organizado una fiesta de aniversario por 4 años sin enemigos o monstruos. Y eso era un logro personal para cada una: Twilight Sparkle había llevado una investigación de magia en otros objetos y tenia resultado, Applejack aumento las ganancias de la cidra producida y ampliado su granja sin esfuerzo por mantenerla gracias a unas maquinas que hizo Twilight, Rainbow Dash por fin se enlisto en los Wonderbolts y realizó su primera gira, Rarity consiguió ser reconocida en toda Ecuestria, Fluttershy inicio un hospital animal junto con Zecora con muchos espacio para cualquier animal y pony respectivamente, y Pinkie Pie abrió varias tiendas con el nombre de Sugar Cube Corner. Todos se Divirtieron excepto Celestia y Luna, ellas desde hace una semana estaba preocupadas por algo, pero no se lo habían querido decir a ningunas de las ponis; en parte era una de las razones de la fiesta de Pinkie.

-¿En serio tuviste ese sueño?- dijo Luna a Celestia.

-Si-

-¿Y ahora, habrá que decirles?

-No, no por ahora. Primero debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para que no las recupere. Ahora habrá que despedirlas a las seis-.

Entonces Celestia salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón donde estaban las seis. Las vio preparándose para el viaje a Ponyville que partiría a las 10 de la mañana.

-¿Y como descansaron?- Dijo percatándose de de toda la habitación. Estaba llena de serpentinas de colores, manchas grandes de todo color, pintura y un charco pegajoso en el piso.

-Muuuy bien aquí- respondió Rainbow Dash alegremente, Celestia miro bien y vio una botella. "No debí darles esas botellas" pensó.-¿Qué su tren no sale dentro de 6 minutos-

Ni termino de decir eso cuando apareció en la estación del tren

-¿Teletranportación o Pinkie?-

-Pinkie-

Dentro de 4 años se habían acostumbrados a todo lo raro de Pinkie Pie. Cargaron sus cosas dentro del tren, se despidieron de las princesas y partieron.- Ojala el tren llegue rápido, les prometimos a las Crusaders que acamparíamos con ellas en la noche, de paso que las asustare con mis historias.-dijo Rainbow mientras las demás se ponían cómodas.

Ya en Ponyville cada una fue a prepararse para acampar y Twilight se fue a su casa.

-¡Spiiiiiiike!-dijo mientras su asistente se presentaba, no sin antes votar todos jarrones de la sala. Twilight se fijo en Spike. En esto 4 años, había alcanzado la altura de Celestia y casi no cabía en su cama.

-Lo voy a limpiar, lo juro.-

-No será necesario-y uso un hechizo de limpieza.-

-Oye Twilight, ¿notaron el extraño clima camino aquí?-

-Si, por si fuera poco los pegasos no tienen que ver nada en esto. Espero que mejore antes de la hora de acampar con las Crusaders. ¿Tu también iras, no?- dijo Twilight.

-Si iré. Sobre todo después de que consiguieran su Cutie Mark- Y los 2 empezaron a recordar.

**_Flashback_**

-Están listas-¡Siiii!- Gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo. Se habían preparado para esto 3 meses. Si todo salía bien obtendrían por fin sus Cutie Marks.

-Bien, vayan y prepárense. En la noche actuamos.

La causa de todo el revuelo fue el concurso de talentos de la escuela. Hace 4 años se llevaron el premio por mejor comedia, pero este año el mejor se llevaría un enorme trofeo. Se alistaron y llevaron todo el material a la escuela para alistarlo todo…

¡BROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

-¿Qué fue eso? -Dijo Spike al soltarse del techo.

-¡Rayos, es una tormenta!- Grito Twilight-¡Rápido, sella las ventanas y puertas con cinta!-

Al instante Spike corrió a hacer lo que le dijeron, pero se topo con una cosa grande en la puerta. Al parecer era como un mono, pero sin pelo y ¿con ropa? Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y sin pensarlo 2 veces lo recogió antes de que le cayera una rama grande. Lo hizo entrar con mucho esfuerzo, pues era grande y Twilight estaba ocupada sellando todo. Después de que la tormenta término fue a buscar a Fluttershy, pues ella tenía conocimientos médicos. Rápidamente lo hicieron reaccionar…

**_-_**(Levantándose bruscamente)**_ ¿Donde estoy?-_** Dijo.

-Tranquilo, estas en mi casa.- Dijo Twilight, percatándose de eso. Tenia algunas heridas en el torso y en el resto del cuerpo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

**_-Aparte del cuerpo hecho mierda, estoy bien_**.- Esto sobresalto a los tres, pues no hablaban con esas palabras, aparte de que se asustaron con su voz. Era como la voz real de Canterlot, pero con más potencia.-**_Bueno me presentaré_**(se levantó por completo)**_, me llamo Evil Dead.-_**Dijo sacudiéndose un poco**_ -¿y ustedes son?_**.

-B-Bien, yo soy Twilight Sparkle y soy una alicornio y Princesa de la Amistad.- Dijo y se fijo en su "invitado": Tenía la melena gris, y sus patas delanteras parecían estar hechos con algún metal. El resto de el seguía pareciendo un mono pero sin pelo. También sus patas traseras

Mientras ella lo veía, el aprovecho para analizarla bien: aparte de los colores, se fijo en su flanco, miro su Cutie Mark… y casi le da un ataque.

**_"P-p-pero como tiene la marca de…"_**

**_-¿C-Co-Como obtuviste esa marca?-_** Dijo abalanzándose sobre Twilight. Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo e hizo un hechizo de escudo, pero Evil levanto un puño para darle al escudo y destrozarlo.

-¡Alto!-

Un grito se escucho en la biblioteca. Una pony amarilla se levanto en medio de la sala y se dirigió a Evil.

-Juro que si tocas a mi amiga, (con voz de ultratumba) solo la muerte te librara de tu castigo.

Todos en la sala, excepto Evil, quedaron petrificados con la forma y voz de Fluttershy.

Evil no sabía si soltar al pony violeta o despedazarla con sus manos. Eligio lo primero porque intuyo que le serviría mas adelante. Además. Twilight cayó tosiendo, tratando de que el aire entre a sus pulmones.

-Si piensan que fue por la amenaza de su amiga, (con una voz aun mas aterradora) están muy equivocados.

Fluttershy, Twilight y Spike se miraron entre si: aparte de la fuerza de "esa cosa", Twilight pudo sentir un enorme poder, algo como ira. Pero había algo mas que sintió, pero no lo identificaba.

**_-Muy bien, ¿me podrías explicar que es esa marca?_**

-Pues, es la demostración de tu talento especial. Desconozco tu especie, así que tendré que hacer…

Twilight de pronto se puso feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saltando por todas partes

-¡Queemociónqueemociónqueemoción, al fin algo que investigar!- Dijo; su investigación actual había dado frutos, pero ver cada guijarro en un camino cansaba a cualquiera…

Evil la paro antes de que salte por la ventana, pulso un botón en la pantalla de su brazo derecho. Apareció un brillo que lo cubrió para transformarlo en un semental que conservaba las características de antes. La crin gris, su patas delanteras hechas de metal y su Cutie Mark era un universo con una supernova en el centro. Solo que era un alicornio

**_-Pues esta es mi verdadera forma. Mi forma humana me permite muchas cosas que en forma de pony no podría hacer. Ahhh… _**(Mirando para todos lados)**_ ¿han visto mi mochila? Ahí tengo cosas importantes (y peligrosas) mías.-_**

Twilight, Fluttershy y Spike se quedaron congelados después de lo que vieron hace unos momentos.

**_Pensamientos de Twilight_**

-No puedo creerlo. Otro alicornio aquí… Tengo que preguntarle como hizo, eso y si historia, pero necesito graficas, tablas de comparaciones…-

**_Pensamientos de Fluttershy_**

-E-e-es muy g-gr-grande, y musc-cu-culoso. ¿Querrá v-venir a ayudarme a mi cabaña?-

**_Pensamientos de Spike_**

-Queseconviertaenoso Queseconviertaenoso Queseconviertaenoso Queseconviertaenoso.

**_Mundo Real_**

**_-¿Y bien?_**

Estas palabras sacaron a los tres de sus trances. Enseguida Twilight empezó a levitar con su magia una silla, papel, plumas y mucha tinta.

-Spike, ve a llamar a las chicas, ellas tiene que saber esto. Ahora vas a decirme TODO lo que hay en tu mundo, o (acordándose de lo que dijo antes) de donde estabas antes de llegar aquí.- Termino de decir.

Después de un rato se presentaron el resto de las Mane Six, y la primera impresión fu partirle el rostro a madres por el susto. Por suerte y gracias a su agilidad, Evil pudo detener cada golpe y contrarrestarlo.

-Eso…Fue...¡INCREÍBLE!- Dijo Rainbow en el piso dentro de un hoyo con su figura.

-¡Podrías tener mas cuidado con mi crin, he tenido que asearlo 20 veces hoy!- Se quejo Rarity en la lámpara del techo.

-Eres tan fuerte como m-mi hermano (mucho más)-Dijo Applejack, que se encontraba en la cocina atorada en el horno.

-Oky doky loky aquí.- Decía Pinkie atorada en el librero.

**_-Mi error pero ella _**(apuntando a Pinkie Pie) **_no debió saltarme encima con un cañón._**

-Era de confeti.- Dijo Twilight, que con el susto estaba con Fluttershy debajo de la alfombra.

-Em, chicos, ¿no se nos olvida algo?-

3 segundos después estaban el la casa del árbol de las CMC junto con Evil, que salió corriendo hacia donde iban.

-¡CHICAS!, ¿ESTÁN LISTAS?

¡SSSSIIIIIIIIII!

**_-Este va a ser un largo día- _**Dijo Evil.

* * *

_**Hola a Todos, este hiba a ser un capi mas largo pero decidí dejar la parte del campamento para el proximo capitulo. Comenten y dejen su review. Nos leemos.**_

**_PD: El horario de publicación va a ser los sábados._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: Sorpresas_**

-¡CHICAS!, ¿ESTAN LISTAS?

¡SSSSIIIIIIIIII!

Estas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos por lo agudos que eran. Todas terminaron cubriéndose las orejas con los cascos.

-¿Qué henos fue eso?- Pregunto Applejack. Se fijo bien y eran las Crusaders, que como habían conseguido sus Cutie Marks ahora ayudaban a otros potros para conseguir las suyas.

-¡Applej…- Paro en seco Applebloom al notar a un ser junto a ellas. Rápidamente empezó a llamar a Big Macintosh y a la abuela Smith.

-¡BIG MAC ABUELITA HAY UN MONSTRUO AQUÍ!-

-Ay ijita aquí no hay monstr… (Sacando una escoba) otro de Filthy Rich eh… (Acercándose rápidamente y dando escobazos) ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-Eyup- Dijo también Big Mac que también traía un rastrillo.

**_-No…Se equivocan…No soy uno de ello…(piensa, piensa) Ni siquiera les estoy amenazando…-_**Decia Evil mientras interceptaba los golpes y se los devolvía a Big Mac, mientras que con La abuela Smith solo los esquivaba para no herirla.

-Ya esta bien… (Dijo Applejack poniéndose en medio)YA ESTUBO BUENO… (Siguen sin hacerle caso) ¡YA BASTA!

Todos voltearon hacia la pony naranja, soltando la escoba y el rastrillo.

-Escuche, él esta aquí porque Spike lo encontró en la tormenta de la mañana, y lo hemos traido para que la pase bien antes de…- Fue interrumpida por Pinkie para mostrar una pancarta de todos alrededor de Evil con una torta gigante.

-…Eso. Así que Big, discúlpate- Y viendo que su abuela se estaba escabullendo- Usted tampoco se salva- (Deteniendo a su abuela) -Así que discúlpense los dos.-

Todos los que estaban presenciando la escena estaban petrificados**_ (PD: Para hacerse una idea estaba con cara de Hiper Poker Face)_**. No solo había enfrentado a su familia por un desconocido, incluso lo defenderlo.

**_Pensamientos de Evil_**

**_Eso es tener ovarios de acero. Igual a ella…_**

**_Mundo Real_**

-Bueno Applejack, no nos grites, solo nos asustamos.

-Eyup.- Asintió Mac.

-(Suspirando) Esta bien, de todas maneras son mi familia.- Dijo Applejack seguido de un gran abrazo con todos incluidos las Mane 6.

Ya superado el problema todos fueron a acampar cerca de un rio que cruzaba Sweet Apple Acres. Armaron las carpas con ayuda de Big Mac y Evil, aunque algo distanciados por lo de hace rato.

**_-Pásame la estaca para acabar.- _**Dijo Evil a Mac.

-Eyup.- Dijo Mac.

**_-Yyyyyy listo. Ya esta chicas.-_**

El resto de la tarde se fue un preparar el terreno y traer la comida, tiempo que aprovecho Twilight para encuestar a Evil. Este se puso contento de que alguien se interesara en el. Contó todo lo que sabia del mundo que habito durante tanto tiempo, contándolo todo con lujo de detalles. Había partes en que Twilight se alegraba, como con los inventos, las hazañas historias de héroes y más; Mas con otras se perturbaba al oír de las guerras, epidemias, matanzas, etc. A pesar de todo logró trascribir toda la "Historia de la Humanidad", un gigantesco libro que incluía la historia, planos, imágenes y fotografías que trajo Evil en la mochila con la ayuda de Spike.

-Wow, esto ira directo a las bibliotecas de toda Equestria. Además de una copia para Lyra. Ahora que quiero que me muestres que más tienes en tu mochila.- Decía Twilight mientras veía a Evil sacar artefactos de su mochila.

-**_Bien, esto de aquí _**(Sacando un celular)**_ me permite hacer llamadas o enviar mensajes, también me permite escuchar música o ver videos.- _**Dijo Evil.

-Es increíble. ¿Puedes dejarme probarlos?- Dijo Twilight refiriéndose a los demás objetos de la mochila.

**_-Claro, solo no toques los que están debajo de la tela.- _**Refiriéndose a una tela que decía "No levantar y No tocar".

-Esta bien, ven Spike para que puedas probarlos (Mirando hacia Spike) ¿Spike?-

Spike no pudo responder por la cantidad de páginas que escribió con lo que le dio un dolor en la mano.

-¡A CENAR!- Se escucho a lo lejos.

-Chicos, ya vengan. Ya esta lista la fogata.- Dijo Twilight.

**_-Ya vamos, vamos Spike.- _**Dijo Evil.

Con todos presentes en la fogata empezaron con el campamento incluyendo a Big Mac, primero con la comida para aguantar toda la noche. Pinkie fue la primera en acabar con todo un banquete de manzanas acarameladas, sidra y demás. El resto solo comió 3 tartas me manzana.

-Bueno ya que todos terminamos-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sacaba una linterna- Es…Hora de… ¡Las historias de terror!-

Solo Scootalo se estremeció al recordar lo que paso hace 4 años, pero ella misma dijo que no se asustaría con esas historias.

-y bien, ¿quién empieza?- Pregunto Pinkie.

**_-Yo lo haré.- _**Respondió Evil.

-Bueno, a ver si superas mis historias.- Se jacta Rainbow.

**_-Veremos…_**

Empezó con las historias de Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, Rocket to Insanity, Sweet Apple Massacre, Lluvia de Sangre Azul, Party of One, El Nuevo Vestido De Rarity, Cuerpos en los Libros, El amanecer que jamás se alzo y el crepúsculo que jamás llego, Cheerilee´s Graden, así como muchas más. Con cada palabra que decía con esas historias, los ponis y Spike no podían sino escuchar tales atrocidades, petrificados por los actos personajes y lo que hicieron. Mas todavía, ellos eran los protagonistas de las historias. Todas querían vomitar con lo que hizo Pinkie a Rainbow, lo hicieron con las muertes de las Crusaders en Cheerilee´s, ellas no la verían con los mismos ojos a ella, Mac, Pinkie, Rarity o Twilight. Fluttershy varias veces fue detrás de un arbusto a vomitar, pues simplemente no las soportaba. El las relataba como si hubiera estado, sentido, vivido eso. Al terminar de relatar todos estaba asqueados, traumados, temblando o simplemente empezando a vomitar otra vez. Rainbow miro a Pinkie como se volvió gris y su melena lacia: la habia afectado escuchar como trataba a sus amigas.

-Hoy no dormiré.- Era lo que se escuchaba decir entre murmullos a Mac, Spike y La Mane de camino a sus tiendas. En efecto no durmieron: si cerraban sus ojos veían las imágenes horrorosas de las historias de Evil. Las Crusaders fueron las mas afectadas: ellas estaban todavia con Cheerilee en sus clases, y cada ves se veia mas fría con respecto a ellas. Scootaloo pensaba si Rainbow Dash, su ídolo, podía hacerle eso. Nadie durmió...

* * *

_**Canterlot**_

-¿Sera necesario esto?, simplemente le podria enviar un mens...- Dijo Shinig Armor ante una nerviosa Celestia y una preocupada Luna

-¡NO, QUIERO A ESE PONY PARA MAÑANA VIVO; PUES REPRESENTA UNA AMENAZA PARA EQUESTRIA... y su hermana- Respondió Celestia con el tono mas firme que podía decir.

-A sus ordenes...Princesa- Dijo Shining mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_**Hola fanficioneros, aqui Estelon con un nuevo capitulo de Venganza. Si les gusto por favor dejenmelo saber en sus reviews. Solo queria darle Terror a la mane. Sin nada mas, me voy.**_


	4. Anuncio

**_Hola a todos, aquí Etelon123. El porque de la demora en subir episodios del fi es que quiero renovarlo todo. Asi, pense de cambiar de categoria al crossover a God of War y agregar al primer capitulo una buena escena introductoria. También en hacer otro fic con batallas de rap al estilo de Epic Rap Battles of History, la idea me rondaba por la cabeza un buen tiempo y estaba preparando los capítulos de los 2 Fics; he ahí la razón._**

**_Si les gusta las ideas por favor haganmelas saber en los reviews para saber si les agradaría los cambios. Gracias por su atención._**


End file.
